Girls Night
by LunabugX4
Summary: One Shot: Girls Night. When the moon is out and there is white wine or drinks involved girls get sassy and brave! Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Cana go out to club Fairy Tail to have some fun.


Girls Night…if you haven't seen Iliza Shlesinger's Girls Night…. go to youtube and check it out. Because it's hilarious. Seriously….DO IT.

* * *

"LUCY! LETS GOOOOOOO!" A bluenette yelled from the kitchen. "It's time to go! Juvia and Erza are waiting for us!" she went on. "I'm coming!" Lucy yelled walking out of the bathroom.

It was a Friday night; the moon was out, and the white wine and fun drinks were waiting for her and the girls. They were going to the hottest club, Fairy Tail just opened up about a month ago, Juvia was finally able to score some passes for them on this lovely Friday night.

It was a little after 9pm when Levy and Lucy finally met up with Erza and Juvia. "Hey chicas!" Cana hollered at the two as they walked up, Levy and Lucy exchanged looks and giggled, "Cana! How many pre-game drinks did you have already?" Levy giggled. "Oh, I don't know maybe like fiiiveeeee" Cana responded as she giggled. "Hey Juvia! Thanks for scoring the passes to get us in!" Lucy hugged Juvia. "No problem girls, shall we go in?" Juvia smiled.

The four girls walked into Fairy Tail together arm in arm. Once they entered the club they headed straight to the bar. Drinks, every girl needs drinks! Lucy ordered a strawberry mojito, Cana a Buglight, Juvia got some frozen mixed drink and Levy ordered a Cider. They made their way to a corner of the building where there were some couches by the dance floor and sat down and started chatting.

"Levy! That's a cute top!" Cana hollered over the dance music, "Thanks! Lucy let me borrow it! It was too small for her!" Levy responded. The girls continued in conversation talking about life and work, none of the girls happened to be seeing anyone they were too busy with work and trying to get to where they wanted in the job realm. Levy owned her own bookstore that was also a café, Lucy was a writer, Cana just odd jobs here and there no one really knew what and she never really mentioned it. Juvia owned her own water sports shop and was a swim instructor.

"Hey Lu, how's writing the new novel going?" Levy asked as she took a swig of her cider. She looked at Lucy who happened to be lost in her own world looking across the club. Levy looked where she was looking and giggled. "Lu, you are seeing something you like, heelllooooo LUCY" Levy said while tapping her friend on the shoulder. "OH! Hahaha" Lucy laughed. "Yeah, do you see those three guys over there?" Lucy said, "Over by the bar she added." Levy followed her eyes.

There was three men leaning against the bar, one had his back to them, he was extremely tall with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail had one black jean's and a pair of combat boots and a gray skin-tight shirt. One had pink hair, had on a white and black checkered shirt with a pair of jeans and the third had black hair, a skin-tight shirt and jeans. "Juvia! Juvia, you gotta look at this eye candy" Levy hollered at her. Juvia turned to look and blushed. "Who's the one with the short black hair…. hes HOT!" Juvia responded.

"Alright…. whose out of drinks? Because if you aren't you should start chugging because we need drinks ladies!" Lucy said, she stood up and chugged the rest of her drink, Levy and Juvia followed suit giggling. "Cana? Coming with us?" Levy asked "Naw, I'm good! Have fun if things get strange or if they are creepers give me the signal and I'll come over and save you." Cana said as she moved to another seat to see where the girls were going.

The girls got up to the bar and were by the guys, she heard the guys conversation stop when they took their places at the bar. The bartender came over to them to take their orders, "Can we get three tequila shots and I'll have a Strawberry Mojito, girls-"Lucy said, "Pina Colada please" Juvia answered, "Cider, please" Levy answered. She was going to end up hating Lucy and loving her at the same time, Lucy knew tequila was her weakness, she loved it! Levy caught out of the corner of her eye the guys all whispering among each other and looking over at them. Lucy's plan was working, ha! They got their three shots and they were waiting on the lemons and limes to go with them. The pink haired guy stepped over closer to Lucy.

"Hey, you guys doing shots of tequila?" He asked, "Oh hey! Yeah! Wanna join us?" Lucy asked the pink haired guy smiled, "Hell yeah we want to! Gray, Gajeel, c'mon!" He yelled at his two friends. "My name is Natsu!" the pink haired one introduced himself, "Hey, Natsu! I'm Lucy, this is Juvia and that's Levy!" She pointed to them, "This is Gray and Gajeel." Natsu pointed at them as he said their names. Juvia and Levy nodded and said "hi".

Levy looked at Gajeel, he did not look happy to be here, he was super tall, had piercings on his face and arms and unusual red eyes. "What are you staring at shorty?" Gajeel asked as he grabbed his shot glass that was filled to the brim. "Does it matter bean stock?" Levy shot back as she grabbed her lemon and her shot glass of tequila. Gajeel snorted at the response and smirked. Somehow gray and Juvia managed to get into a conversation of water sports, Natsu and Lucy were talking about Natsu's job as a pyrotechnic.

"READDDYYYY?" Lucy asked all of them, they all held up their shot glasses 'clink, clink' and then took their shots, Levy bit into her lemon as the burn of deliciousness burned her throat. Natsu and Lucy coughed after the shot, Gray and Juvia had sour faces. Her and Gajeel laughed at everyone, both with a straight face and the other four scrounged for their chaser drinks. Levy grabbed her drink and leaned against the bar to look for Cana to make sure she was alright, Gajeel leaned next to her. She looked up at him as he took a drink of cider, she giggled. "What's so funny shrimp? He shot back to her, "Oh you just look so manly drinking a cider, hahaha" she giggled as she held up her cider. "Gihihi." Gajeel laughed, "Well what I can I say, they taste pretty good." He responded.

Levy looked up to see Natsu pulling Lucy out on the dance floor, Gray and Juvia ended up making their way over by Cana to sit down. Levy and Gajeel just stood at the bar with their backs to it, people watching. Gajeel and Levy started talking about what they did for work, Gajeel as a machinist, Levy the bookstore owner. Gajeel seemed interested in the bookstore and asked where it was so he can come and check it out. "Why aren't you dancing?" Gajeel asked Levy, "Oh…dancing really isn't my thing." Levy responded turning around to get another drink. Gajeel did the same thing and held up two fingers to the bar tender, Gajeel paid him for the drinks and they turned back around. "You didn't have to do that." Levy said with almost a pout on her face.

Levy looked up to see Natsu and Lucy still on the floor dancing away, Natsu was obviously feeling a little brave because he grabbed Lucy by the waist and laid a kiss on her. Lucy turned bright red and went with it. Lucy must have been buzzed to allow that to happen. Juvia and Gray still looked like they were in deep conversation and were sitting closer to each other. Her and Gajeel still at the bar. A few hours passed and while the moon was still out, the drinks were depleted, the tapas gone, and they had shut the place down.

Cana had since gone home mumbling something about an Uber and having to work in the morning, so the six of them walked out of the bar together. Juvia and Gray leading with Natsu and Lucy in the middle and Levy and Gajeel following behind. All of them except the last two had arms around each other as they walked out.

"GAJEELLLLLLLL, do you have the UUBEERRR coming." A very drunk Natsu yelled. "Yeah calm down flame brain, it'll be here in 10 minutes." Gajeel snapped back. Levy giggled, she had one coming for her and the girls too, since they were staying at her place. Levy was looking down at her phone to see where it was when a giant hand grabbed her phone, "HEY! Gajeel! Give my phone back!" she yelled at him, the four others turned and looked at the two, Gajeel was laughing "Gihihi, I'll give it back calmed down shrimp." He finished what he was doing and gave it back to her just as the guys Uber pulled up. Gajeel got them all piled in which took some convincing. Natsu and Gray got Juvia and Lucy's number and Levy just stared as they exchanged them, almost filling left out. She looked at Gajeel who smiled as he went to get in the vehicle, "See ya later shorty, if you look hard enough, you'll find it. Gihihi" He laughed as he waved to her.

Levy started looking through her contacts, she didn't see his name. Levy's phone chimed for a text message, 'Bean Stock' was who it was from and she giggled.

"If you don't have plans tomorrow night, why don't we get a cup of coffee and talk some more?" it read, Levy blushed. "Sounds good Jack." She responded she silently smiled to herself, now she had to herd the girls together to get them in their Uber that just pulled up….it was like herding sheep sometimes. But at least they were cute sheep.


End file.
